


Worth the wait

by SavannahWest



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWest/pseuds/SavannahWest
Summary: Business keeps Tommy and Alfie apart for a few weeks. Their mutually anticipated reunion is worth the wait, if slightly delayed.(This belongs in the Doctors Orders universe and was actually written as a sequel to a chapter I haven't even posted yet but I got impatient and it can be read as a standalone one-shot).
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Worth the wait

The car ride to Arrow House was fraught with tension; the 50 minute drive out of Birmingham and in to the Warwickshire countryside felt like an eternity with the accompanying heavy rain thrumming down on the roof of the car; a soothing sound in different circumstances.

Neither man felt soothed today, impatience palpable in the air as Tommy drove along the winding, rain slick, roads. Alfie sat silently in the passenger seat, staring fruitlessly out of the misted up window, his whole body rigid in its stillness. Tommy didn’t know if it was because of his already long journey up from London earlier today and the discomfort that always caused, or due to their mutual…constriction. Likely it was both, he supposed, not feeling overly comfortable himself.

“Should’ve called ahead, got the fucking help out of the way” Alfie said brusquely, his fist clenching around his cane.

“Don’t worry Alfie, they’ll scatter as soon as they see you’re with me” Tommy said, his words were meant to be light but were also true. Despite all the time Alfie had spent at the house over the last few months, he’d never quite managed to endear himself to the staff, except maybe the girls in the kitchen who swooned over him while he was baking.

Alfie chuckled lightly; it alleviated the tension in the car. He reached his hand over to rest on Tommy’s knee, stroking over the fabric of his woollen suit trousers, creeping higher, his intention clear.

“Five minutes” Tommy said, unable to stop the light shudder that ran through him at Alfie’s promising touch.

“Mmmm” Alfie grunted in acknowledgment and removed his hand. Frankly, he felt he’d waited long enough.

It had been over 3 weeks since they’d last seen each other, last shared a bed. As far as Alfie was concerned, by all rights, they should currently be lying cuddled together, sated and boneless, on the luxurious couch in Tommy’s private office in Birmingham where they had recently been reunited after their business interests had pulled them in opposite directions for almost a month. Alfie would be trailing his hands through Tommy’s thick hair while the latter lit up a cigarette, both waiting for their breathing to regulate back to normal after a thoroughly satisfying fuck.

But Tommy’s meddlesome younger brothers had put paid to that, rudely interrupting them as they did. So instead, they were enduring what seemed like the world’s longest drive to the privacy of Tommy’s estate, where at least the fucking doors locked and those nosy pikey bastards where nowhere to be seen, Alfie thought unkindly, more out of frustration than any real sense of ire towards Tommy’s kin.

Finally the house came in to view and thankfully the drive up the long approach passed quickly, the gravelled driveway effectively absorbing the now frankly biblical rain fall, making it easy for the car to traverse the path. It never rained like that in London, another example of the harsh wildness of the Midlands that Alfie struggled to get used to. Though he suspected, sooner or later, he was going to have to.

They exited the car quickly, Alfie’s usual ailments forgotten as they made a dash for the house, laughing like schoolboys trying to dodge the worst of the rain. Frances tried to meet them at the door with large blankets but Tommy dismissed her as they all but tumbled in to the great hallway, shaking raindrops off their coats and hats.

“Kindly fuck off Frances” Tommy said pleasantly, not angry but in no mood for any further delay. Looking between the two men and not ignorant to the frisson of energy in the air Frances nodded before making her way quickly back below stairs with a growing smile.

“Drink?” Tommy asked, an eyebrow raised in question at Alfie as they stood dripping in the entryway, his voice calm but teasing.

“I’ll give you a fucking drink” Alfie said quietly, not calm and not teasing. Tommy smiled brightly and took off up the stairs, Alfie behind him, both leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.

+++

“All those fucking stairs mate; you’re tryin’ to do me in” Alfie said, slightly breathless. He lay in the middle of their large bed, naked and utterly without modesty. Tommy had wrestled him out of his shirt somewhere near the top of the East staircase and his underwear hung off the chaise at the end of the bed, but he’d lost track of everything else.

Tommy laughed as he divested himself of his last sock and his undershorts, enjoying the view of Alfie lying before him, cock in hand which was thickening quickly at its own view of Tommy stood bared at the end of the bed.

“Mmm he laughs does he, well, I’m fucking knackered mate, so I suggest you bring yourself over here and make it up to me” Alfie said, his eyes travelling up and down Tommy’s tightly muscled body, unconsciously licking his lips.

Tommy’s eyes darkened with their mutual appraisal and having waited long enough he moved on to the bed, crawling up so his head was level with Alfie’s waist. Grasping his own cock with one hand he used his other to hold Alfie’s cock steady, wasting no time before wrapping his lips around the thick head, laving and sucking without preamble. He kept his gaze fixed on Alfie’s face, looking up at him through thick eyelashes.

“Well fucking hell, have I missed this” He heard Alfie say but those were the last coherent words for a while as Tommy went to work worshipping the thick, cut, cock as it pulsated in his fist. Alternating between long languid licks with his tongue and taking as much as he could in to his mouth, applying a steady suction that made Alfie’s eyes roll back, soon Alfie’s hands were pawing at Tommy’s hair, confused between pushing his head further down and pulling him off completely.

“Ah fuck, Tom, fuck if you don’t, if you don’t, I’ll...” He didn’t finish his sentence as Tommy released him suddenly from his mouth, letting Alfie’s cock slap back against his stomach with a wet smack. Alfie stared at him wild and breathless, a mixture of confusion and outrage.

Tommy swiftly moved up his body, thoroughly kissing him before any protestive vitriol could leave his mouth, his tongue seeking entrance at his lips and entwining with Alfie’s own.

“We missed a step” Tommy said quietly, pulling himself back for a split second before returning to Alfie’s blush pink lips, irresistibly plump, framed by a neatly trimmed beard. He knew his own face would be reddening slightly against the rub of the soft whiskers but that had never deterred him before.

Alfie hummed in agreement, returning his kisses with vigour, his hands clutched around Tommy’s back holding him as firmly and as close as possible. They kissed and writhed against each other until the stimulation became almost too much, they hadn’t waited this long to finish against each other like teenagers.

Tommy, as usual the one with the most willpower, moved away first causing Alfie to mewl slightly in distress, his lips following after him in protest. Tommy laughed, his hands stroking over Alfie’s chest to soothe him. Straddling Alfie’s waist he leaned over to the small oak night stand at the side of the bed, reaching in to the draw for the oil they kept there.

Alfie relaxed back seeing that Tommy wasn’t trying to leave, placing his hands behind his head at the thought of what was to come, his face smug. Tommy rolled his eyes at the sight as he repositioned himself squarely over Alfie’s waist, pouring a generous amount of oil on to his hand and reaching behind himself to smooth it over the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. He threw the bottle gently at Alfie with his other hand, giving him a commanding look.

“Oh like that is it?” Alfie asked amused, removing his hands from behind his head and opening the oil, covering his right hand with a few drops before stroking it up and down his cock which was aching with its readiness.

Tommy ignored him, busy using his first two fingers to open himself up in preparation, his eyes rolling back slightly at the sensation. Alfie let out a groan at the view, an absolute fool for the sight of Tommy in the midst of any sort of pleasure, he gripped his cock tightly at the root to stop himself from cumming just from this image alone.

“Fucking hell, hurry the fuck up” Alfie managed, his strained words drawing Tommy out of his own stupor and eliciting a sly smile. In no mood to deny either of them any further Tommy lifted up on his knees slightly to line himself up before gently lowering himself back down, groaning at the first feel of Alfie’s thick cock head nudging against his hole.

Reaching behind himself again he grasped Alfie’s cock, holding it steady, and then using his weight he bore down, relishing the feel as the head made its way inside, that first stretch and burn that lit his insides on fire.

“Fuuuuck” the drawn out word coming from both of them as Tommy sank down taking Alfie all the way to the root on the first pass. He dropped forward on to Alfie’s chest as he adjusted to the sensation, before he felt Alfie lift his hips up slightly, keen to move.

Taking the hint Tommy sat up again, using his hands resting on Alfie’s chest to steady himself he lifted up before lowering himself back down. They both groaned again, the feeling of bliss plotting an erratic course through their veins, lighting up every nerve.

Tommy settled in to a steady rhythm, a direct contrast to Alfie’s own erratic thrusts, their eyes closed, lost in the building pleasure. It wouldn’t last long, it never did when they were in such a frenzied state, didn’t need to as they both worked themselves and each other towards their much needed release.

Alfie caved first; knowing he was close he grasped Tommy’s waist tightly, pulling him down on to his hips firmly, not a hairs-breath of space between them where they connected. Tommy’s eyes widened at the jolt, moving one hand to his cock he stroked quickly, the mess of residual oil between them easing his path. He stroked himself steadily, then on the verge of frantic as Alfie thrust upwards harshly. Finally Alfie cried out, stilling, his hips slightly raised holding Tommy up before he peaked and crashed back down on to the bed, boneless. Two more strokes and Tommy joined him, his cum released in harsh spurts between them as he fell forward on to Alfie’s heaving chest.

“Well fucking hell” Alfie said after a few moments, straining to catch his breath. Tommy chuckled against him, his mouth breathing puffs of air in the crook of Alfie’s neck. He tried to move away but Alfie wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Tommy relaxed even further in to Alfie in response, if he was in no rush to disconnect then neither was Tommy.

Eventually though the feel of Alfie softening inside him and his seed beginning to spill out became too much and Tommy placed a few gentle kisses against Alfie’s jaw before pushing himself up and lifting one leg up and over to one side. They both groaned slightly as they un-joined but before Tommy could move off the bed completely, to fetch a towel, Alfie pulled him back, wordlessly urging Tommy to settle beside him, his strong arm wrapping around him and pulling him in to his side.

A few teasing words came to the tip of Tommy’s tongue about the scary London gangster who always insisted on cuddling after sex but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the peace, so he accepted Alfie’s embrace gladly.

“Worth the wait?” Tommy asked quietly a few minutes later, one hand drawing patterns on Alfie’s chest, their legs intertwined.

“Mmmm” Alfie grunted his agreement; one hand stroking through the top of Tommy’s hair. “Still need to get a fucking lock for that door though” Alfie said, referring to Tommy’s office back in the city, his voice was faint with imminent sleep.

“First thing tomorrow” Tommy said, having no objections to the possibilities that would offer them after hours when the workers, and his interfering family, had gone home.

His promise was met with Alfie’s light snores.


End file.
